


When it comes to us

by Samie1499



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/M, First Time, Love, M/M, Violence, new characters - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samie1499/pseuds/Samie1499
Summary: Deux ans sont passés, Liam et les autres sont à présent en dernière année de lycée. Les chasseurs rôdent toujours, mais la vie continue quand même. Un soir, alors que la meute surveille la ville et les environs, un revenant fait surface.- Dis moi où ils sont! Demande la chimère d'une voix dur et menaçante.- Je préfère crever!, s'écria l'individu à ses pieds.- Comme tu voudras, répondit Le Brun en lui ôtant la vie.





	When it comes to us

« It really shouldn't work but it does It really shouldn't work but it does » - Frances x Ritual

 

Deux ans sont passés, Liam et les autres sont à présent en dernière année de lycée. Les chasseurs rôdent toujours, mais la vie continue quand même. Un soir, alors que la meute surveille la ville et les environs, un revenant fait surface.

\- Dis moi où ils sont! Demande la chimère d'une voix dur et menaçante.

\- Je préfère crever!, s'écria l'individu à ses pieds.

\- Comme tu voudras, répondit le brun en lui ôtant la vie.

 

Le jeune loup et ses amis restèrent choqués face à cette scène cruelle. Theo était-il redevenu un monstre?


End file.
